All in a day's work
by brutally.bored
Summary: Serial killer Quinn. Can Quinn get the girl after she steals the girl's best friend? Quinntana and Brittberry. Not sure how long this will be though.
1. Chapter 1

**So I expect this to be really fun(: I logged into my old tumblr account and found a story that I started after the acafellas episode! Way back in season 1. The writing sucks, the spelling is horrible, and the plot line is spotty. BUT I'm going to read through it and do some slight tweaking and hopefully I can make something...not horrible. **

**Now this is going to be like four different separate posts together. I'll show where one stops and the other starts.**

_**I apologize for all continuity mistakes and/or spelling, grammar or stuff that just doesn't make sense. **_

Quinn Fabray stood at her locker changing her books out for the day when she sensed students moving as a group of jocks moved down the hallway with slushies at hand. Anyone under the jocks in the hierarchy scattered, afraid of the freezing shower.

Not Quinn.

No, Quinn Fabray was not afraid of anyone, she was now what you would call fearless. After babygate broke and she gave away Beth, she lost all of her fear. She basically lost all of her emotion.

That's when the murders started in Lima, Ohio.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. But if she couldn't feel, she might as well give other people heightened emotions by either pain or fear. And in her line of entertainment, she did both. She chuckled as she thought of the last guy, he was in his mid 30's she guessed and he was drunk and started hitting on her in the middle of the bar she chose to steak out for the night, his name was either Bill or Will, she couldn't remember.

She only remembered the wedding ring on his left finger. She started seeing red at the thought of this asshole hitting on an underage girl in a bar while drunk when he had a wife and most likely children.

He seemed like the type. She didn't remember anything after he grabbed her ass while she was walking out, she only remembered coming out of her haze with his body cut up in her bathtub of the small apartment she rented for the occasion. She was washing her hands and arms rapidly trying to remember what happened but for the life of herself she couldn't. She only had random flashbacks of his screaming and the ring that now seemed to burn her through her breast pocket.

She had killed a man and she wanted to do it again.

**(End of the first one, start of the second.)**

Santana Lopez walked down the hallway with her head held high.

She walked down the sea of students while discreetly looking for the mess of blonde hair of the girl the secretly held her heart.

She couldn't let anybody know that she loved one of her old best friends as more than a friend, but she couldn't help it.

After Brittany went missing she was alone, after Brittana decided to stay friends after Brittany admitted to liking a different brunette by the name of Rachel Berry and Santana couldn't get over her feelings for Quinn.

Yes, she did love Brittany in a simply platonic way…like a sister but her love for Quinn was always greater. They had been just friends for all of three days before the girl went missing.

Rachel and Santana became close friends after they found each other crying in the bathroom at the memorial a week after.

They bonded over their shared sadness over the missing blonde and realized that they weren't as different as they originally thought, and that they were alike if they were outside of school. So they did just that.

They hung out outside of school and Rachel told Santana all about how she had loved Brittany since the beginning of high school and how she was crushed by Santana dating her for a month. Wishing it was her the bubbly blonde wanted, and Santana confided in Rachel about her love of Quinn and how she felt as if the blonde would never feel the same.

"Hey San! How are you this morning?" Rachel's bubbly question pulled Santana out of her thoughts and effectively stopped her search for Quinn before she grinned at her best friend.

"I'm fine Rach, how are you?"

Rachel sighed sadly. "I'm good…"

"Okay, want to try telling me the truth this time?" Santana replied without missing a beat.

Rachel sighed again. "They…called off the search for Brittany last night…like officially."

"Shit…I thought that happened last Saturday?" Santana replied pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"They told the public that. But decided to keep the searching on the down low in hopes of getting the kidnapper to let down his guard and maybe leave a way to find her, but it didn't work so they really stopped looking for her for real this time."

"Hey, we'll get through this." She squeezed the smaller brunette and held onto her as the smaller girl started crying, she murmured reassurances into Rachel's hair while she fought her own tears but eventually gave in and started crying on her own. She looked up and brown eyes met hazel as Quinn silently looked on at Santana and Rachel holding each other with hidden regret in her eyes.

Quinn sighed and walked off to her next class letting Rachel and Santana have their moment.

**(End of one, start of one)**

After seeing Santana and Rachel hugging in the hallway the day turned uneventful for Quinn as she sat in glee club at the end of the day looking at the shininess of the piano that Brad was playing at the moment while Rachel sang some song.

She thought of the best way to finish things off when she got home today.

The truth is Brittany S. Pierce had been living with Quinn since the day she went missing.

Quinn was actually the reason Brittany was missing, she saw that she and Santana weren't together and she assumed the worst, so in her true fashion she took Brittany with the intent to kill her until Britt told her that they decided to be friends because she really loved Rachel and Santana liked someone else, but Brittany refused to tell Quinn exactly who it was that Santana liked, even if Quinn was scary as all hell.

So she just broke down and told Brittany everything. and Brittany, being the accepting person she is, completely understood and even helped Quinn a couple times in killing someone. Quinn had gotten a friend who understood.

It was a godsend in the form of a bubbly blonde cheerleader.

She started walking home with her ipod in her ears blaring an old Billie Holiday song. She hummed along to the about to leave McKinley high's parking lot when her senses went into over drive as she sensed someone watching her.

She could practically feel their eyes burning into the back of her head.

She stopped and turned around to meet the dark brown eyes of one Santana Lopez. They held the gaze as Santana moved toward Quinn and Quinn removed her earbuds from her ears.

"Fabray."

"Lopez."

"How have you been? We haven't really talked for a while." Santana smiled warmly at Quinn and Quinn couldn't help but grin back, she really did miss Santana in her life, after she stole Brittany under false pretenses, she couldn't talk to Santana without feeling guilt.

"I've been fine, you know, same old, the real question is how have you been?"

Santana's senses were clouded by the blondes presence so it took her a second to answer.

"Fine, just hanging out with Berry, trying to get over Brittany, and trying to get through this hell hole everyday." She replied with a smirk while nodding toward the school.

"What is it with you and Berry anyways? you two seem alot closer."

"We get each other, she's not that bad once you get her to chill the fuck out."

"I figured, everyone in glee seems to be that way."

"Exactly! Anyway. Do you want a ride home? I just got my car back from the shop." Santana said happily as she nodded again toward her bright red mustang.

"Sure, that's really nice of you San." Quinn smiled again and Santana felt the air leave her lungs.

"Yeah well just don't go telling anyone befores I have to end ya." Santana said with a wink as she grabbed the blondes hand and started walking her to her car. Both girls ignored the spark they felt at their connected hands.

"I'll have to remember that."

"You better blondie." Santana let go of Quinn's hand and opened the passenger side door for her smiling

"Why thank you very much"

"My pleasure."

The door closed and Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked out the window at the school she despised now.

**(End and a beginning)**

Santana was humming along to the radio while Quinn watched the passing buildings and trees.

"So Quinn Fabray, what have you been up to?"

Quinn just turned to look at Santana before thinking

"Not much…hanging out with people, school. The usual really."

Santana hummed "Who have you been hanging out with?" She was trying to remember any of the blondes friends outside of glee club and cheerios.

"Oh uhm just a few people, a new girl…she's a blonde like me or whatever." Quinn said glancing out the window again purposely avoiding the latinas curious eyes

Santana for her part swallowed down the bubbling feeling of jealousy that had arisen with the knowledge that Quinn had been hanging out with someone new.

"Oh really? whats she like?" Santana said glancing at the blonde again.

Quinn just froze and thought for a minute

"Uh shes bubbly, and book smart, she's in college, and she's a artist…she draws and writes alot because she's clumsy on her feet, uh that's about it." Quinn said trying to describe someone opposite of Brittany so the girl next to her wouldn't get suspicious

"Oh, she sounds cool I guess…well here you are." Santana said as she looked at the looming presence of the fabray household.

"Thank you so much for the ride Santana, really it was nice of you." Quinn said gathering her stuff and grinning at the girl next to her

"Well it was no problem. just don't tell people im nice fabray, I'm serious." Santana said mock glaring

"Okay I promise Ms. Lima heights adjacent." Quinn said rolling her eyes before surprising the latina by leaning over to hug her before getting out the car and walking toward and into her house.

Santana finally realized she was still in Quinn's driveway about three minutes later. She shook her head and drove out of the driveway as fast as she could. Quinn had just hugged her and she stopped functioning properly for a few minutes.

That wasn't good.

She was santana fucking lopez for god sake, she didn't get all mushy for anyone. Not even a beautiful..caring…smart…charming…eloquent girl like Quinn Fabray.

Not happening.

Quinn walked into her room and was immediately bombarded by a mass of blonde and muscle

"Quinn!" Brittany said happily as she squeezed the other blonde for all she was worth

"Hey Britt" Quinn said chuckling at the bubbly blondes antics

"How was school?" Britt said grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her toward and onto the bed next to her before laying down

"It was alright…Santana gave me a ride home." Quinn said copying the blondes position and laying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling with Britts hand wrapped loosely around her own.

"Oh my god! Did she really?!" Britt said excitedly looking at Quinn

"Yeah, we talked a bit…it was nice." Quinn replied smiling slightly

"Well duh! Talking to the girl you love is always nice." Britt said with an eye roll

"Oh shush, so are you ready to go home?" Quinn said a little sadly

"I am, but i'm going to miss being here with you everyday…you've kind of become my best friend….besides San and Rachie of course." The blonde said frowning a little

"Well you'll still see me at school…and we can hang out after school and whatever. But Rach and San are all torn up…Britt I am seriously so sorry about taking you. It was a horrible mistake and I regret it with every fiber of my being." The blonde said closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey quinnie shush, I understand why you did it, and it's not like you hurt me, all we did was have a realllllly long sleepover…and killed a guy or two." Brittany said giggling a little bit

"Britt you know you can never tell anyone about that right? No one. not even San or Rachel." Quinn said looking at the girl next to her.

"I won't Quinn, I know we could get into alot of trouble….but can we do it again…it was actually kind of fun scouting out an asshole at the clubs to get."

"If you really want to Britt….but you don't have to. It's not a good thing to do at all."

"I know but I don't care…we just kill them when they actually deserve it."

"Yeah Britt…we just kill them. So how do you suppose we let you into the world today?"

"How about you beat me up and let me out in front of the police department?" Britt said airily, drawing patterns in the sky

"Why do I have to beat you up?" Quinn said leaning up on her elbows and looking at Britt, she hated the thought of hurting her at all much less beating her up.

"Because if you just let me go and im perfectly fine they will get suspicious right?"

"True but I can't hurt you Britt…."

"It's for play though Quinn! Plus we can laugh about it at school the next day. Since I'm perfectly fine and I get to go back."

"But-" Quinn started

"No. No buts, we need to do this so you don't get into trouble." Britt said cutting Quinn off. "We're doing it okay?"

Quinn just sighed before nodding. "Fine."

**I really have no idea what to do now **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Brittany S. Pierce was dropped off in front of the Lima police department with bruises all over her face, a busted lip, broken nose and scrapped knees from being pushed out of a van.

She smiled and waved at the back of the unmarked van before getting up, brushing herself off, and walking into the police department with a smile on her face before announcing that she was the missing girl.

The police took her straight to the hospital and questioned her, where she stated that she never saw her kidnappers face and the person never spoke so they couldn't identify the voice and she was only beat up after she tried to escape an empty room.

The police were stumped and gave Brittany the okay to go to school when she felt like it since she had nothing wrong with her but the obvious visible marks.

She smiled knowing her first day back at William McKinley would be one for the record books.

The next morning she was getting dressed in regular school clothes when she picked up her new cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

_"Quinn! I'm going to school today! Want me to give you a ride there?"_

_"If you want to come get me. That would be cool. Does anyone but me know you're coming?"_

_"A few teachers, my parents, the police, you of course, that's it."_

_"So you're telling me that Santana and Rachel, DON'T KNOW?"_

_"Don't take that tone of voice with me Quinn Fabray. How was I supposed to just call them and say 'oh hey you two, I know you have been totally torn up about me but I'm home now so there's no reason for you to worry anymore. Well have a good night!'"_

_"I...well that's true...but what...I mean are you worried about any of the backlash from you just showing up?"_

_"I am a little, there are going to be some shock, maybe some disgusted looks. Who knows? I'm going to deal with the problems as they come, but I need to get back to school, see people, hang out with you outside and see Rachel again."_

_Quinn smiled at the way Brittany said Rachel's name. It's like you could hear the love through the phone._

_"Well then I guess we should get started on that list of yours. Ready for school?"_

_"Be there in five minutes."_

As Brittany said, she pulled up to Quinn's house minutes later.

"Is it weird that I kind of miss this place?"

Quinn looked at the house with a strait face. "Yes."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well then I guess I'm weird."

"What's life without a little weird?"

"True."

"Let's do this."

Parking in the school's parking lot was when Brittany started getting nervous.

Quinn looked at her and frowned.

"Okay how about this...I go in. See how many people are here, see if Santana and Rachel have showed up yet, if they have i will text you and you come in while I talk to them and we can take it from there?"

Brittany looked at her and nodded before cowering down in her seat to lay low. Quinn smiled reassuringly at the girl before getting out and walking toward the school. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that there weren't that many people here yet. She walked in and instantly started scanning the small crowd for the two brunettes. She spotted Rachel and Santana talking by the latina's locker and she took out her phone and texted Brittany while walking toward them. She had just sent it when she stopped walking in front of the two brunettes.

"Hey you guys, uhm...I know I haven't really talked to the two of you in a while but I kind of have a present...of sorts." Quinn said looked at the blonde ponytail that appeared at the end of the hall and was making its way toward.

"Hello Quinn. What kind of present would you have for us?" Rachel replied with a small smile

"Well...She pointed down the hall where Brittany had just popped out and was smiling at the three of them.

Rachel and Santana both looked at her before they shot off and attacked he girl in a massive hug. Quinn smiled and picked up the bags that the two girls dropped before closing Santana's locker and watching the reunion like the rest of the student body that stopped at seeing the returned blonde girl.

She grinned when Santana broke apart from the hug letting Brittany and Rachel hold each other. Santana walked over to Quinn before grinning and hugging the taller blonde girl as tight as she could.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, really. I hated seeing you so unhappy."

Santana just tightened her grip around the blonde's neck in response.

"Think we should give them privacy?"

Quinn and Santana broke apart to see Brittany and Rachel smiling at them, the blonde behind the shorter girl with her arms around the other's waist.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Santana said with a faint blush.

"Oh I think It's funny, don't you Rachel?" Brittany said craning hr head to look at the smaller girl.

"I think it's incredibly funny." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Guys leave her alone, she doesn't have the skin tone to turn into a tomato so there's really no point in teasing her." Quinn said with a grin. Earning her a slap on the arm from the brunette next to her.

"You guys are all mean."

"Rachel and I are skipping today, care to join us?" Brittany said with a small smile.

Santana nodded before looking at me. I shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"Great! I think we all need to catch up anyway." Rachel said with a smile before walking toward the doors.

"Rachel probably has alot of questions." Santana said before chasing after the smaller girl.

I looked at Brittany with a scared expression.

"Don't worry Quinn, they won't find anything out."

"Hopefully."

**Hello. Small update because I wrote it on here, hope you enjoyed it. I wrote a bunch of stuff after the news of Cory broke. Doubt I will upload it all tonight though.**

**Rip. Cory. I didn't like his character on the show but I did love Cory as a person and his passing is a true tragedy. **


End file.
